Wanna share my scarf?
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Te levantas tambaleante, entumecido por el frío y notas que Andrómeda está igual; sólo que ella tiembla y se abraza a su túnica, en un intento de entrar en calor. Eso te da una idea, sonríes pícaro y te le acercas.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

La petición de mi AI, Kristy SR, ha sido: _"_ _«Wanna share my scarf?» de AndytheLemon ( art/Wanna-share-my-scarf-270563059)._ _Son Andromeda y Ted, por si alguien no lo sabe. Por favor, sin cosas raras del fanon. A ser posible, me gustaría que la versión de Andromeda estuviera inspirado en mi fic Esperanza"_. Espero sinceramente que sea más o menos lo que querías, porque la verdad es la primera vez que leo y escribo algo sobre esta pareja, así que creo que no me ha quedado tan bien; sin embargo, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Y me disculpo por lo cursi que ha quedado, cuando me di cuenta el fic ya daba diabetes (?)

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 _ **Wanna share my scarf?**_

Te quedas inmóvil, en shock. Sientes un nudo en la garganta y los ojos te escocen ligeramente; no eres orgulloso, pero aquello ha podido contigo. Das media vuelta y te alejas apresuradamente de la chica que momentos antes rompió el abrazo y se apartó cuando vio aparecer más gente. Dejando claro un par de cosas. Ni siquiera la volteas a ver, sabes que si la miras no podrás huir de ella y su campo magnético, y de sus ojos suplicantes y temerosos.

Sigues caminando, mientras te tragas las lágrimas y un insistente dolor se instala en tu pecho, ahí donde se supone está tu corazón, no sabes por qué te duele, ya lo esperabas, ya te había pasado… Ella es una Black y tú, ¿quién eres tú? un simple _sangre sucia_. Quizá se estaba divirtiendo a tus espaldas, sí, posiblemente sólo era eso. ¡Qué ingenuo habías sido creyéndotelo todo!

Tus pies te guían a las afueras del castillo, te diriges a la orilla del ligeramente congelado lago, te sientas sobre la hierba húmeda y dejas caer la cabeza con pesadez. Y es que eso te ha roto el corazón, esperabas, no, querías más de ella de lo que has conseguido. Porque es hermosa, ingeniosa, divertida y te roba el aliento, porque te cautiva como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y cómo estás seguro que nunca nadie más lo hará, y porque creías que ella era distinta al resto de los Black…

Ya te lo habían advertido, ya te habían contado suficiente de los Black como para saber que enamorarse de aquella encantadora joven era una mala idea, pero ella era tan agradable, y tan dulce, y tan hermosa, y tan perfecta… Que apenas te habías dado cuenta de que te enamorabas cuando ya estabas completa y locamente enamorado.

Escuchas los pasos de alguien a tu espalda, no te molestas en girarte para verificar quién es, no hace falta; sabes que es ella, que es Andrómeda. Lo sientes en la piel, con un suave erizamiento de los vellos de tu nuca, y en tu corazón, que se ha acelerado.

—Parece que va a empezar a nevar, si te quedas aquí vas a resfriarte—dice suavemente. Levantas la mirada al cielo para comprobar sus palabras, y notas que efectivamente empezara a nevar en cualquier momento—. Vamos a dentro, quiero hablar contigo…

Oyes la implícita suplica en su voz, y sientes como tu corazón late desbocado en tu pecho —aún más que antes—, pero de todos modos niegas con la cabeza y te aprietas la bufanda con fuerza, en un intento vano de deshacer el nudo en tu garganta; y también de parecer firme con tu decisión, ella es tu mayor debilidad y un par de palabras más harán que caigas en el juego… Otra vez, como siempre…

La oyes suspirar suavemente; la miras de reojo, pensando que regresara al castillo, sin embargo, se deja caer a tu lado sobre la hierba húmeda. Ni ahí sentada, temblando ligeramente por culpa del frió, pierde su elegancia característica, ella te mira y apartas la mirada rápidamente. Mentirías si dijeras que no estás tentado a entregarle tu bufanda y a ofrecerle un abrazo para hacerla entrar en calor, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el castillo hace que te detengas, y que te mantengas rígido en tu lugar. Ella no quiere que la vean con un hufflepuff, y mucho menos con uno que también es hijo de muggles.

—Ted, yo… —Comienza, pero vuelve a guardar silencio casi de inmediato, sabes que está insegura y nerviosa.

—Yo entiendo y está bien. —dices, y tu voz se quiebra un poco; delatando que no te parece tan bien que a ella le de vergüenza que los vean juntos, incluso si sólo era un juego.

—No, yo sé que no está bien, que no debí hacer eso —musita por lo bajo, distingues el atisbo de arrepentimiento en su voz—, pero mis hermanas, y mis padres…

Deja la frase incompleta flotando en el aire, tienes conciencia de a lo qué se refiere, y puedes sentir su miedo a lo que podría pasar si ellos se enteran de lo que pasa entre ustedes. Volteas a verla al fin, sus castaños cabellos se mueven con el viento y sus preciosos ojos chocolates brillan, por las lágrimas de consternación que no están dispuestas a salir; sigue estremeciéndose por el viento helado. Te mira, y puedes ver el cariño con que lo hace, ¿cómo pudiste dudar de su existencia?

La miras absorto, y ella te mira a ti; intentas transmitirle todo el amor que le tienes y al parecer Andrómeda hace lo propio, pues esa mirada cálida está tan llena de amor como la tuya.

No habrías notado que empezaba a nevar de no ser por los copos que terminan en la melena castaña de tu acompañante; ella tiembla con más vehemencia. Con el fin de darle un poco de calor abres los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo; para tu regocijo ella lo acepta con gusto. Despide un suave olor a lavanda que te parece encantador.

Se quedan unos minutos más así, ella se separa, y deposita un beso tierno en tus labios.

—Hay que regresar al castillo, nos enfermaremos si no —dice, lentamente; y te muerdes el labio para no reír al ver como intenta que no le castañeen los dientes.

A toda respuesta te levantas tambaleante, entumecido por el frío y notas que Andrómeda está igual; sólo que ella tiembla y se abraza a su túnica, en un intento de entrar en calor. Eso te da una idea, sonríes pícaro y te le acercas.

—¿Quieres compartir mi bufanda?

Ella te mira, como analizando la posibilidad. Después de unos segundos asiente con la cabeza y te sonríe con cariño. Halas la bufanda, para que quede un buen trecho para el cuello de ella, y se la enredas.

Avanzas así, con uno de tus brazos en su cintura y con tu bufanda amarilla y negra en el cuello de ambos; en ese momento no importa nada ni nadie, sólo ella y tú.


End file.
